Trolls World Tour
Trolls World Tour is an upcoming American computer-animated musical comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2016 film Trolls, directed by Walt Dohrn with co-direction by David P. Smith, produced by Gina Shay, and will feature an ensemble voice cast including Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, Rachel Bloom, James Corden, Jamie Dornan, Kelly Clarkson, Ozzy Osbourne, and Sam Rockwell. The film is set for release in the United States on April 17, 2020. Synopsis Four years after the events of the first film, Poppy (Anna Kendrick) and Branch (Justin Timberlake) discover that they are but one of six different Troll tribes scattered over six different lands, each devoted to a different form of music: Pop, Funk, Classical, Techno, Country and Rock. Their world is about to get a lot bigger, and a whole lot louder, as member of hard-rock royalty, Queen Barb (Rachel Bloom), aided by her father King Thrash (Ozzy Osbourne), wants to destroy all other kinds of music to let rock reign supreme. With the fate of the world at stake, Poppy and Branch, along with their friends — Biggie (James Corden), Chenille, Satin (Icona Pop), Cooper (Ron Funches) and Guy Diamond (Kunal Nayyar) — set out to visit all the other lands to unify the Trolls in harmony against Barb, who's looking to upstage them all. Cast *Anna Kendrick as Poppy, the sweet and optimistic Queen of the pop trolls. *Justin Timberlake as Branch, an over-cautious and good-hearted troll survivalist and Poppy’s boyfriend. *Ester Dean as Legsly, a pop troll. *Icona Pop as Satin and Chenille, fashion troll twins who are conjoined at their hair. *Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond, a glittery, silver naked troll with a highly auto-tuned voice. *Kenan Thompson as Tiny Diamond, Guy Diamond’s new born son who is good at rapping. *Ron Funches as Cooper, a giraffe-like troll who walks on all fours. *James Corden as Biggie, a chubby, friendly troll. *Anthony Ramos as King Trollex, the king of the Techno Trolls. *Gustavo Dudamel as Trollzart, a Classical Troll. *Ozzy Osbourne as Thrash, former King of the Hard Rock Trolls and Barb’s father. *Karan Soni as Riff, a rock troll. *Rachel Bloom as Barb, the Queen of the hard rock trolls. *Jamie Dornan as Chaz, a troll who loves jazz. *Kelly Clarkson as Delta Dawn, leader to the country trolls. *Sam Rockwell as Hickory, a country troll. *Flula Borg as Dickory, a country troll. *George Clinton as King Quincy, the king to the funk trolls. *Mary J. Blige as Queen Essence, the Queen to the funk trolls. *Anderson Paak as Prince D, a funk troll and Quincy and Essence’s son. *J Balvin as Tresillo, a Pop Troll. *Charlyne Yi as Pennywhistle, a classical troll. *Walt Dohrn as Cloud Guy, a anthropomorphic cloud. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Dinkles, Biggie's pet worm. Additionally, Chance the Rapper has been cast in an undisclosed role. Podcasters Justin, Travis and Griffin McElroy make cameo appearances. Production On February 28, 2017, Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation announced a sequel to the 2016 film Trolls, with Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake reprising their roles as Poppy and Branch. The film will also feature popular podcast personalities, the McElroy brothers. In May 2017, the McElroy brothers began campaigning for roles in the film via a podcast titled "The McElroy Brothers Will Be in Trolls 2". Following the campaign's success, DreamWorks confirmed in September 2018 that the McElroy brothers would make cameo appearances in World Tour. The film will see the additions of Sam Rockwell, Chance the Rapper, Anthony Ramos, Jamie Dornan, Karan Soni and Flula Borg to the cast in May 2018. Corden, Icona Pop, Funches, and Nayyar will also reprise their roles. On June 12, 2018, the film was retitled as Trolls World Tour. In October 2018, it was confirmed that Kelly Clarkson had joined the cast, and will perform an original song. In June 2019, along with promotional posters, several new cast members have been announced, which include: J Balvin, Mary J. Blige, Rachel Bloom, George Clinton, Ester Dean and Gustavo Dudamel. Along with Timberlake, Clarkson, Paak, Blige and Clinton, songs will be provided by Chris Stapleton and SZA. Release Trolls World Tour is scheduled to be released in the United States on April 17, 2020 by Universal Pictures. It was previously set for an April 10, 2020 release, but was pushed back to February 14, 2020 before being moved back to its current date. Marketing On June 19, 2019, DreamWorks released 21 character posters for the film, along with promotional film stills. A day later, they released a trailer for the film. A second trailer was released in November 14, 2019. Videos Trailers and Clips TROLLS WORLD TOUR OFFICIAL TRAILER TROLLS WORLD TOUR OFFICIAL TRAILER 2 Trolls World Tour International Trailer 1 (2020) Movieclips Trailers Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Upcoming films Category:2020s Category:2020 Category:Trolls Category:Trolls World Tour Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Sequel films Category:PG-rated films Category:Films based on toys Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films